Elementary
Elementary is an American television drama that aired on CBS from September 27, 2012 and ended on August 15, 2019 after 7 seasons and 154 episodes Summary Following his fall from grace in London and a stint in rehab, a modern Sherlock Holmes relocates to Manhattan, where his wealthy father forces him to live with a sober companion, Dr. Joan Watson. Formerly a successful surgeon until she lost a patient, Watson views her current job as another opportunity to help people. However, Sherlock is nothing like her previous clients. He informs her that none of her expertise as an addiction specialist applies to him and that he has devised his own post-rehab regimen – resuming his work as a police consultant in New York City. Watson has no choice but to accompany her grouchy new charge on his jobs. Over time, Sherlock finds her medical background helpful, and Watson realizes she has a talent for investigation. Sherlock's police contact, Captain Thomas Gregson, knows from previous experience working with Scotland Yard that Sherlock is brilliant at solving cases, and welcomes him as part of the team. The investigative group also includes Detective Marcus Bell, an investigator with sharp intuition and intimidating interrogation skills. Although initially skeptical of Holmes and his unorthodox methods, Bell begins to recognize Sherlock as an asset to their investigations. Cast Main * Jonny Lee Miller as Sherlock Holmes * Lucy Liu as Dr. Joann Watson * Aidan Quinn as Captain Thomas "Tommy" Gregson * Jon Michael Hill as Det. Marcus Bell * John Noble as Morland Holmes (season 4) * Nelsan Ellis as Shinwell Johnson (season 5) Extended Cast * Ophelia Lovibond as Kitty Winter * Ato Essandoh as Alfredo Llamosa * Rhys Ifans as Mycroft Holmes * Natalie Dormer as Irene Adler / Jamie Moriarty * Sean Pertwee as Gareth Lestrade Seasons overview Production Some interior scenes are shot at Silvercup Studios in Long Island City. Some exterior shots of Sherlock's brownstone are filmed in Harlem which is a stand-in for Brooklyn Heights. Several episodes have been filed in Whitestone, Queens, most recently on August 11, 2017. Reception The first season was met with positive reviews from critics, who highlighted the show's novel approach to the source material, the writing quality, and the performances and chemistry found between its two leads and supporting cast. Season one holds an 85% approval rating on aggregate review site Rotten Tomatoes, based on 53 collected reviews, with an average score of 7.4 out of 10. The site's consensus reads: "It may not appeal to purists, but Elementary provides a fresh new spin on Sherlock Holmes, and Jonny Lee Miller shines in the title role." It also holds a Metacritic score of 73 out of 100 based on 29 sampled reviews, indicating "generally favorable reviews". The Guardian's Phelim O'Neill felt that "Jonny Lee Miller and Lucy Liu make it a double act to rival Sherlock" and noted that "the pacing feels perfect and the details are light: viewers can keep up with the investigation and feel involved, not something every investigative show achieves". Lori Rackl of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the pilot episode 3 stars out of 4, and said "While the latest interpretation doesn't live up to the British import, it's still more entertaining than your typical CBS procedural." Hank Stuever of The Washington Post gave it a B+ and felt that the show "exhibits enough stylish wit in its mood and look to quickly distinguish itself from the latest British Sherlock series (seen on PBS)" External links * Elementary Wiki on Fandom * Elementary on Facebook * Elementary (TV) on Wikipedia Category:CBS Shows Category:2010s television shows Category:Crime Category:Drama Category:2012 debuts Category:2019 endings Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019